the ring three
by monkaybrains1257
Summary: Samara has a sister! and she has just reopened the well by accident summary stinks but story doesn't! chappie 4 is up! and Aiden meets Jasmine! things are gonna get very interesting
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Since I'm slightly obsessed with the ring I just wanted to make a fic.

* * *

**

(Answering machine beeps)

_Hello Rachelle I'm from the (insert that one hospital where samara is from) on news about Samara, her Mother was let off for good behavior once 13 years ago and came back with a baby so Samara has a younger sister named Jasmine who is thirteen years old, The bad news is, that she ran away when she was four and took with her a knife, Samara's lockets, and lots of hair bands. That's all I have to say good luck on the investigation, bye. (Answering machine beeps off)

* * *

_

**(A/N this scene takes place at cabin 12)**

"Jasmine! Are you going to go in?" Mike asked.

"You go in fist it's supposed to be haunted,"

"Wow the never afraid Jasmine, not going in," James teased.

"Hey have you guys ever heard of the movie that's so scary you're supposed to die a week later," Pete asked once they all were inside.

"Yeah, I heard that it's real, REAL FAKE!" Jasmine teased.

"Well, I watched it and now I'm scared!" he replied.

"Sure you did," Jasmine still teased.

Jasmine took two steps then fell through a rotten board.

"We are out of here!" Mike said as he and James left leaving Pete in the kitchen and Jasmine in, where ever but she's right next to the well! The TV started to go fuzzy.

"Pete are you trying to scare me?" Jasmine yelled.

There was a big bang noise as the TV fell and sucked Jasmine in.

* * *

'Where am I?' Jasmine thought as she walked to the well. There was a banging noise inside it.

"OHMYGOD! Who's in there?" She yelled.

"Help me…" was the faint muffled voice inside the well.

Jasmine pushed the well open and went face to hair with her sister. She was about to scream when she got sucked back into the real world when she hit the well.

* * *

"Wasn't that closed when I came," she thought out loud "I'm O, U, T Pete!" she ran out of the Cabin.

"Don't leave me," he whimpered as he was still looking for food.

* * *

**Well, I bet you know that Samara's going to kill someone, someone whose name starts with a P. Ta Ta!**


	2. she's baack!

**Hey guys! I'm ba-ack! Although my story is far from done okay I know people are looking but not reviewing! What is up with that! It only takes less than 1 minute to review if you think it's bad I don't really care I EAT FLAMES FOR BREAKFAST! Here is the next chapter.

* * *

**

"Jazz? Are you there? JAZZ!" Pete asked. Samara walked into the kitchen.

"How did you get dressed like that so fast? And why?" Samara didn't answer instead she just lifted her hair.

* * *

(where Jazz (Jasmine) is with her buds)

"what was that noise?" James asked.

"I think someone saw us, RUN!" Jazz said as they started running.

"Hey what about Pete?" Mike asked.

"He knows how to get back home it's okay! He'll come after he finds out that there's no food in there either that or he'll get caught and get in trouble either way I don't care! Lets just go I saw something in there that scared me real bad," Jazz said.

"What was it?" James asked.

"I-I don't know exactly it was just really scary," Jazz said real slowly.

"Okay fine lets go then," Mike said.

* * *

Rachelle walked into her kitchen. The button was flashing on her answering macine. So she pressed it.

_Hello Rachelle I'm from the (insert that one hospital where samara is from) on news about Samara, her Mother was let off for good behavior once 13 years ago and came back with a baby so Samara has a younger sister named Jasmine who is thirteen years old, The bad news is, that she ran away when she was four and took with her a knife, Samara's locket, and lots of hair bands. That's all I have to say good luck on the investigation, bye. (Answering machine beeps off)_

Rachell fist looked at Aiden, then at the TV he was watching. Aiden turned around.

"anything wrong, Rachelle?" Aiden asked.

* * *

**That's all folkes! Must go bye!**


	3. chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm back and school stinks! Well any ways must write more

* * *

**

When the guys got back to what they called home (a b-ball court at the edge of a trailer park) it had started raining. They went under what they called shelter (a blue tarp) and did roll call.

"Is any body missing?" Jasmine asked the kids.

"Only Pete," one of the new kids replied.

"He knows how to get back home, any newbies?" Jasmine yelled.

"Only 5," James yelled back **(A/N the blue tarp is huge it covers the whole court and there's about 25 kids there)**

'It never rains like this in July' Jasmine thought as she watched the hail started coming down though the holes in the tarp 'this never happens I really hope Winter isn't worse!'

"Jazz, are you okay?" James asked sounding extremely concerned.

"You wanna know what happened down in that basement?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah," He replied.

"You wont believe me," She warned.

"Jazz I will always believe you, you've never lied before I don't think you know how, do you?"

"I can't lie at all but this will sound unbelievable, oh well while I was down there I saw this well, when you guys left a TV went fuzzy and crashed though the floor I some how got to this odd place where I saw the same exact well somebody was in there and she was screaming I opened the well to find, this, almost, decayed, looking, girl, with a lot of hair in front of her face it was really scary," Jasmine explained.

"What happened after that?" James asked.

"I was about to scream when I got back to where I was before and that well was open that's when I left Pete and that was it,"

"I believe you" James said.

"And the scariest part is, that she looked almost exactly like me, if my hair was in front of my face and I hadn't gotten a tan in over twenty years," Jasmine said.

"I still believe you," James said.

* * *

Rachelle walked into her work she wanted to know who this Jasmine girl was but because she ran away no one knew her whereabouts. She walked in to find a bunch of reporters.

"What's going on?" Rachelle asked.

"It's another murder their face is messed up and everything! It's just like last time but this was in Washington but it was really close by in this cute little cabin things in cabin number 12," one crazy reporter replied.

Rachelle was horrified not only because that reporter had moss on her teeth but also Samara was back she then remembered her son, who for the first time ever she left home alone.

* * *

**Bye guys hope you liked! BTW Please review I want to know how I am! I saw 15 people saw it but only three people reviewed **


	4. Aiden, meet Jazz

**Hey guys! Sorry if I took a long time I wasn't stuck our computer crashed! Hey I bet you guys can already smell the love. J+J LUV! Sorry always gotta write love in my story's.**

**Here it goes:

* * *

**

Rachel called her son to see if he was okay.

"_Aiden, Aiden answer the phone! Please Aiden it's Rachel! Please answer the PHONE!" _she screamed the message into the answering machine. Rachel ran out of her office, into her car, and she zoomed off.

* * *

"Hey Jazz! You ready to perform?"

"Am I ever ready?"

"Come on think about the money when all else fails,"

"Fine, does this top make me look fat?"

"Jazz how could anything make you look fat?"

* * *

"Okay were here now lets set up,"

the fist song they put in was 'Where Is The Love?' by the Black Eyed Peas Jazz had singing duty for the week.

* * *

Aiden was taking a walk because he wanted to see what was there when he heard music he started walking in the direction of the music when he saw the group dancing to 'Hey Mama' By The Black Eyed Peas.

Aiden saw Jazz and walked away fast very scared. Aiden walked back home at about the same time his mom got there.

* * *

Rachel came out of the car and looked very upset.

* * *

**That's all I have for now clearly Aiden's okay. But I think Rachel's pretty upset. Oh and what Jazz looks like normal height (5'4) has very long, dark brown hair and is slightly tan and is deathly skinny. **


End file.
